


Telepathy 'Verse: Timestamp III

by Cattraine



Series: Telepathy 'Verse [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telepathy 'Verse: Timestamp III

**Author's Note:**

> Another timestamp. Not betaed.

Danny woke to the soft sounds of Grace's happy coos.  
  
He blinked open sleepy blue eyes to the very pleasing sight of his boss cuddling Gracie close in his lap in a nearby rocker on the lanai, as they both paged through "Pat the Bunny." He had no doubt that Steve was reading the soft book with the baby mentally, because they both paused after each page to beam foolishly at each other. He regarded them fondly, they were besotted with each other. The final proof being Grace reaching out mentally miles across the island to call Steve after the _lich_ attacked Danny. Danny struggled to sit up, hampered by his own residual weakness (he had slept for almost 48 hours straight after his rescue) as well as the sheer number of soft throws and pillows that cocooned him in his well-cushioned nest in the hammock. He scowled across at Steve as he finally managed to reel dizzily upright to perch on the edge of the swaying hammock, well aware that his hair was now practically standing on end, and as it dawned on him that he didn't remember Steve putting him down for this particular nap. The last thing he remembered was sleepily eating lunch in the kitchen while Steve prepared Grace's bottle.  
  
"Are you _sure_ she isn't a telepath?" he grumbled, voice still hoarse with sleep. He was getting tired of impromptu naps. Malia had assured him that his strength would return with enough rest. Rachel's unquiet spirit has nearly drained him.  
  
Steve looked up, bit back a smirk at the sight of Danno's epic bed head and beamed a smile at him and Danny firmly tamped down the surge of attraction he felt.  
  
"Hey, Danno. Nope, I told you buddy, she's just very empathic." Steve smiled softly at him and kept his thought, ' _Just like her father_ ,' to himself. He basked in the warmth of Danny's presence. Danny was slowly, but surely regaining his strength. No, Grace's empathy and fear had enabled her to reach out mentally and contact Steve. All humans were born with some telepathic ability, most of which faded with disuse. Steve sobered at the uneasy thought he picked up from his partner.  
  
"She won't be back Danno. Kono laid her to rest and cleansed the house, and the focus she used--the locket you kept for Grace as a keepsake." he said gently. "It's safe to give to Grace when she's old enough. The _lich_ is gone for good. Kono is just that good."  
  
Danny flushed at the warmth in McGarrett's eyes. It was getting harder to ignore the growing attraction he felt for the man, especially since Steve had hijacked he and Grace and moved them in with him, and Danny readily admitted that he felt much safer here in Steve's family home. Steve's father and grandfather had spent years building up protective wards around the property and on the house itself. Any errant malignant being attempting to enter quickly found itself trapped and held until its owner could deal with it. Every entrance had a hidden Devil's Trap waiting and the entire house and property was riddled with magical booby traps waiting to snap shut on anyone attempting to harm its owner. The hexed climbing rosebush at the back corner of the lanai alone had snagged more than one unwary would be thief over the years.  
  
The sound of the door bell chiming brought Steve's head up.  
  
"That will be Lori. She's bringing some files over to keep you occupied. I know you're getting bored since Malia says no physical exertion for the next two weeks."  
  
He stood and handed Grace to Danny and strode off into house, a fond smile on his face as he heard Danny crooning lovingly to his baby behind him, their thoughts bright with happiness and laced with love. Steve basked hungrily in the sweet sensations. He didn't mention that the files were meant as a distraction, they would keep Danny's mind busy while he regained his strength. Steve shrugged off a chill at the memory of crashing through the glass of Danny's lanai doors only to find him being slowly strangled and drained by the _lich_ that had once been Rachel Evans Williams. The rage the SEAL felt at seeing the man he already thought of as his bondmate being slowly murdered had been indescribable. If he had had the ability he would have fried the _lich_ with sheer rage.  
  
He opened the door to a silent, pouting Lori, who sullenly handed over the box of files as well as the grocery bag with Grace's formula in it that Steve had asked her to pick up on the way over. Steve was reluctant to leave Danny and Grace alone, even now that they were safe, his protective instincts still on high alert. He cherished every second spent in their company, so he had taken personal leave to watch over them, leaving Chin in charge of the office. The only glitch was Lori's growing jealousy of Danny. The werecat had never attempted to hide her deep attraction to Steve, despite the fact it was not reciprocated. He had said nothing to her yet, hoping that the fact that she was increasingly aware of Steve's attraction to Danny (she could hardly miss the heady scent of Steve's arousal when he was near him) would finally convince her that her crush was futile. Now, he smiled and thanked her politely, passed on a couple of directions for Chin and sent her on her way, firmly closing the door in her face.  
  
He didn't see the  jealous, murderous snarl she directed at the back of the house where her keen cat's hearing had picked up the sound of Danny's laughter as he played with Grace, nor did he realize that Werecats mated for life and that in her mind she already considered Steve her's.


End file.
